beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Food
|season = 1 |number = 1 |image = |code = BPC101 |premiere = November 6, 2014 |written = Natasha Allegri |directed = Larry Leichliter |video = |previous = Bee and PuppyCat Part 2 |next = Farmer |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}} "Food" is the 1st episode of the first season of Bee and PuppyCat. It is followed by "Farmer". Overview Bee finds a recipe she wants to do with Deckard. When shopping for it she does not notice that she is forgetting an ingredient and runs out of money to buy it. Synopsis The episode begins with a dream of Bee's. Below her is something resembling an ocean. Inside it are differently colored creatures, similar to PuppyCat, floating along the current. They then float up along with the water. The body of water is then floating above her. Inside of it is PuppyCat, along with the look-alikes. PuppyCat waves at her and Bee reaches a hand inside the fluid, her fingertips being encrusted with something looking like crystals or stones. When her hand enters the water filled with the PuppyCat duplicates, she seems to be getting an electrical shock, as do they. Bee wakes up. She complains about wanting to dream about food instead for once and on top of her is a magazine with recipes. She finds one, tears its page out and texts Deckard over her cellphone. She asks him whether he wants to make it with her. Deckard is lying awake in bed and holding an envelope which he then puts on his bed beside him. He sees her message, reads the text and glances at the envelope beside him with a frown. The sender appears to be "Cooking Prince Academy". Bee finds PuppyCat who is annoyed by a cicada which he throws away. Bee puts on her sweater and asks PuppyCat to tag along to the grocery store so he should put on his helmet. He is reluctant to do so and when Bee points out how cute he looks in it he is displeased. The two of them drive to the grocery store on Bee's motorcycle. When inside the store PuppyCat is in the shopping cart. He takes off on his own and while Bee looks at the Fish cakes he returns having filled the cart with weapons and a leather jacket that is draped over his shoulders. Bee points out that he can't buy anything since he left his money at home and tells him to put his things back. At checkout she worries that the groceries might exceed her budget which is $56; it ends up being $55 so she asks PuppyCat to add a gum which was $1. The two of them go to Deckard's apartment. Deckard wonders about PuppyCat's species and Bee explains that while he looks more like a cat he has dog smell. PuppyCat seems to dislike Deckard as he not only calls him a "peasant" but also puts a paw on his face to keep him at distance when Deckard tries to smell him. He calls him cute and Bee and him go on to cook. PuppyCat tries to ruin their plans several times but Deckard always explains that "It's okay, they can work with that.". Cass Wizard gets home from her coding-job, bringing cheeseburgers. She allows Bee to have one, which she shares with PuppyCat. Cass complains about Deckard not having gone to his job as a prep cook. He tries to defend himself, saying he wanted to try out something new. The sister asks about culinary school and Bee is surprised to hear that he wants to attend one. He doesn't seem happy about it since the school is not on the island with them and he even couldn't do "a simple recipe." He then explains that even if they wanted to finish it, they are missing an ingredient. He has neglected to tell her so far to keep her from getting down about it. Bee runs to the bathroom, taking PuppyCat along with him. Deckard and Cass do some good-natured name-calling, although Cass seems to ready herself for battle when her brother says she looks like a dog. Inside the bathroom Bee complains about having gotten the gum. She begins to chew it angrily. PuppyCat tries to leave but is too short to reach the doorknob. Bee asks him for help, saying that if they went on a temp job he could have all the leftover money after she bought the ingredient, and that she would get him a leather jacket. Tempted by "looking as cool on the outside as is on the inside", PuppyCat summons a letter from his bell. While Cass and Deckard are roughhousing outside playfully, there's a flash of light under the bathroom door, which is presumably Bee and PuppyCat leaving to the Space Temporary Agency Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat * Deckard Wizard * Cass Wizard Songs * Water Bubble Dream * Blue Hour * Motorbike / Groceries * Cooking / Cass * Bathroom Gum * Magic Letter * Cooking / Cass (Reprise) Trivia * This is the first time we see Cass on screen. * Cass is implied to have a job of some kind coding, and that Deckard considers her a "born computer expert." ** She is also shown to be quite strong against Deckard. * This is the first time we see Deckard's apartment. * Deckard is revealed to have a job as a prep cook. * He is also revealed to have been accepted to a Culinary School, Cooking Prince Academy. Errors * The tiny turtle disappears from the counter after Puppycat grabbed the gum. * When Cass was talking to Deckard, the second hamburger disappears for a while. Category:Season 1 episodes